Akhir
by chezahana
Summary: Sasuke-kun, kapan aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu?/Aku bahagia karena mencintaimu/SasuSaku/Semi Canon/RnR?


**Akhir **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke-kun, kapan pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu?<em>

_Ya, dulu aku hanya menyukai ketampananmu. Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Wajahmu itu wajah terindah yang pernah kulihat. Aku yang saat itu masih berusia 7 tahun hanya tergila-gila padamu, sebuah cinta monyet yang mungkin dalam sekejap akan hilang._

_Tapi Sasuke-kun, saat kita disatukan dalam tim 7, ada satu hal yang baru kusadari; kau kesepian. Kau butuh teman. Dan aku ingin sekali menjadi orang pertama dan satu-satunya orang yang mengusir kesepianmu._

_Aku selalu berusaha agar bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan kau memandangku. Tapi Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingat kejadian itu? _

_Saat pertama kalinya kita berbicara berdua, kau bilang aku menyebalkan. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Aku sangat sedih Sasuke-kun._

_Sejak saat itu aku selalu berpikir kau membenciku. Tapi aku tetap tak akan berbalik membencimu dan menyerah begitu saja. Aku ingin kau mengakuiku. Mengakui keberadaan Haruno Sakura. Sampai suatu ketika aku benar-benar sadar, aku tak akan pernah bisa menjangkaumu. Kau terlalu jauh untuk kusentuh. _

_Saat Orochimaru memberikan segel itu dan kau menyerang ninja Oto yang menjadi musuh kita di ujian Chunnin, lalu perkataanmu yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mempedulikanmu lagi, saat itu aku memiliki perasaan bahwa suatu saat kau akan pergi dariku. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan semakin sulit untuk kujangkau._

_Hingga akhirnya malam itu menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa berucap banyak, kau pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan ikatan sepihak yang kurasakan._

_Apa kau ingat, Sasuke-kun? _

_Malam itu aku menangis memohon padamu. Aku mengatakan semua yang tidak ingin kukatakan. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Tapi kau bahkan tak menoleh padaku. Kau bahkan tak mau memandangku. Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku, Sasuke-kun?_

_Namun nyatanya kau malah berterimakasih padaku. Jujur aku tak mengerti maksud ucapanmu. Tapi kata-katamu sungguh membuatku sakit, Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

_Waktu akhirnya berjalan seperti biasanya. Meski ada Naruto dan yang lainnya, tapi tanpa kau disini, aku tetap kesepian. Apa kau juga merasakan hal itu, Sasuke-kun? Aku bahkan tak bisa berharap banyak kau akan mengingatku, apalagi merindukanku. Karena nyatanya kau telah berubah. Kau bukab Sasuke-kun yang dulu. Kau sudah menjadi penjahat dan semua orang menginginkanmu mati. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa membencimu. Aku tetap tak ingin kau mati. Andai bisa, aku rela menjadi tameng untuk melindungimu. Andai bisa. Andaikan bisa Sasuke-kun._

_Tapi aku tidak bisa._

_Aku tak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu. Aku hanyalah kunoichi biasa yang melakukan sesuatu demi desanya, sekalipun itu berarti aku harus membunuhmu. Sekalipun itu artinya menyakiti diriku sendiri._

_Tapi aku melakukannya._

_Aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mau kau terus terjerumus dalam kegelapan itu. Aku ingin menyematkanmu. Meski itu berarti aku membunuh hatiku sendiri. Aku membunuh seluruh perasaan cinta yang begitu menyakitkan ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tes

Tes

Tes

Akhirnya aku tak sanggup untuk menahan airmataku untuk tak keluar. Selalu seperti ini tiap kali aku memutar ulang kenangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumamku pelan. Angin malam berembus dengan tenangnya demi menghiburku. Rasanya dingin. Tapi aku selalu menikmati ini.

Tak ada yang berubah sejak perang berakhir 3 tahun lalu. Naruto bahkan sudah menjadi Hokage. Dia memang hebat. Dia satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bertahan sejauh ini. Dia orang yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman itu membuatku menoleh padanya. Lelaki itu berdiri sambil memandangiku yang tengah mendongak menatapnya.

"Sudah malam. Masuk dan tidurlah!" Perintahnya tegas. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan dia bersikap manis padaku.

"Sebentar lagi," jawabku yang kembali memandangi langit malam. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahku. Mataku menerawang. Pikiranku mencoba memutar kembali memori itu. Hingga...

_Set_

Kulirik dari ekor mataku. Dia sudah duduk di sampingku sambil ikut memandangi langit malam. Aku tersenyum sekilas.

"Mau berapa lama lagi kau disini?" tanyanya datar. Dia menatapku. Agak datar memang. Tapi dia tetap menatapku lembut dan sarat akan kekhawatiran. Hanya aku yang tahu arti tatapanmu.

"Entahlah. Sampai aku puas," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Dia mendengus kesal. Oh bagus. Kali ini aku menang darinya. Tidak. Terkadang atau lebih seringnya aku kalah.

Setelah itu kami terdiam cukup lama. Yang jadi objek hanyalah langit. Entah mengapa, hari tak kelabu seperti dugaanku.

"Eh?" Mataku terbelalak saat dia pindah posisi dan meletakkan kepalanya di pahaku. Kakinya yang tadi terayun sekarang diluruskan menyamping. Dia memandangiku sambil tersenyum tipis. Bukan senyum tipis seperti seringai yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Tapi senyum yang begitu tulus.

"Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan anakku," ucapnya tegas namun lembut dan aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Karena itulah kata-kata terindah yang pernah kudengar dari dirinya.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya sambil membawa tangannya menyentuh perutku yang masih rata. Ya, sekarang aku sedang mengandung anaknya. Usia kandunganku baru berjalan 6 minggu.

"Ini ayahmu, Sayang," ucapku lembut yang dibalas sentuhan lembut tangannya di perutku.

"Cepatlah lahir! Dan kita akan membangun Uchiha bersama-sama."

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun, apa kau pernah melihatku walau hanya satu kali? Ah iya aku lupa. Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku. Tapi kau pernah mengatakan kalau membutuhkanku..._

_... untuk membangun kembali keluargamu. _

_Jadi, apa maksudnya itu, Sasuke-kun?_

_Apa kau mencintaiku?_

_Atau hanya sekedar membutuhkan diriku demi klanmu?_

_Tapi apapun itu, aku bahagia bersamamu. Aku bahagia kau disisiku. Dan aku bahagia..._

_... karena mencintaimu._

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Pamulang, 25 Januari 2011

RnR?


End file.
